


Broken Wings

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Prompt Fills 2018 [53]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Gen, Stealth Crossover, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: Written for the broken comment fic prompt: Stargate Atlantis, John Sheppard, Broken WingsIn which Gene carriers are descended from the royal house of Fanelia (who are descended from Atlantis anyway), and John Sheppard breaks his wings to save himself and Evan.





	Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



“Hold on, sir,” Evan said. He was crouched close to Sheppard. “Help is on the way.”

John was curled in a ball on the ground, face-down and not suffocating only because Evan had propped him up over his bedroll.  “Where are Rodney and the others?”

“I’m still trying to establish radio contact with Rodney,” Evan said. “Teyla and Ronon are at the gate. I need to stay with you -”

“Find Rodney.”

“Sir -”

“That’s an order, Major!”

Evan sighed but tapped his radio. He really didn’t want to leave Sheppard’s side. With Carson gone, there was no one else on Atlantis who understood what it meant to have the Gene as strong as they did. Carson had left extensive notes, but - notes were one thing.

Seeing it was another.

Looking at John’s terribly broken wings made Evan’s shoulder blades itch. But he tapped his radio.

“Lorne for Teyla. Any contact from Rodney?”

“Rodney reports he is stuck on an outcropping several feet below the cliff we fell from, but he is unable to climb back to the cliff or down any further, because the drop is quite sheer.”

When the cliff edge had given way, Teyla and Ronon had been lucky, dirt-surfed their way down the mountain to safety.

“The rest of your team has departed through the gate to assist the medical rescue teams,” Teyla added.

“Thank you.” Evan glanced at Sheppard, who was pale and panting and clearly in pain.

“You are welcome. Teyla out.”

Evan tapped his radio again. “Lorne for McKay. What’s your status?”

“My status is get me the hell off this tiny ledge right now.”

“I’ll be right there. Let me stabilize Sheppard first.”

“John? Is he all right?”

“He will be,” Evan said firmly, even though he didn’t know if that was true or not. John’s right wing was bent at an unnatural angle. His left wing was just crumpled, blood flecking the sleek dark feathers. “Stay calm and hold still.”

“Rodney?” Sheppard asked, panting in pain. 

“He’s fine. I’ll go get him. You stay here.” Evan made sure a canteen and a radio were in arm’s reach, and then he stood up. Closed his eyes. 

Loosed his wings. 

Evan opened his eyes and  _ jumped _  to get some air, had to flap hard to get some altitude. He climbed higher and higher, and he spotted Rodney clinging to the hillside, perched tentatively on something barely bigger than a bookshelf. 

Evan swooped down. “McKay.”

Rodney, who’d had his eyes squeezed shut in terror, looked up and promptly swore. “Lorne? What the hell?”

“No time to explain. Can you hold onto me?”

Rodney stared at him. “Can you carry me?”

“McKay!”

“My limbs are in working order.”

“Good. Then jump.”

Rodney went to hold his arms out like he wanted a hug, but he paused. “What?”

“Hurry up! After I carry you to the gate I have to get Sheppard.”

“What if you drop me?”

Evan tried his best imitation of Sheppard.  _ “Rodney!” _

Rodney jumped. 

Evan caught him, dipped a little in the air as he fought to keep his altitude and rearrange his grip on Rodney so he was unlikely to fall. 

Rodney clung to his neck. “Since when do you have wings?”

“They call us flyboys for a reason,” Evan said. He climbed higher so he could get the lay of the land, and there, a break in the trees. The clearing for the ring. 

“Do all Air Force officers have actual wings? Where do you  _ keep _  them?”

“Only strong gene carriers like me, Sheppard, and O’Neill,” Evan said. “And we don’t exactly keep them. Now shut up. I need my oxygen to fly.”

Rodney shut his mouth so fast his teeth clicked. 

Evan landed in the clearing and dumped Rodney on his feet. 

“Lorne?” Ronon asked, eyes wide. 

“No time for questions,” Rodney said. “He has to go save Sheppard.” Then he eyed Evan. “If Sheppard has wings too, why doesn’t he just fly down here?”

“He broke his wings in the fall,” Evan said. Sheppard had broken his wings saving the both of them. “Moving him will be difficult. But I have to try.”

The gate powered on, and the wormhole initialized, stabilized. A med team, the rest of AR-3, and a team of Marines came spilling through. 

Evan said to Dr. Keller, who was leading the team, “Radio back and get Dr. Kanzaki.”

“Hitomi? But she’s an ornithologist,” Keller protested. 

“Sheppard’s wings are broken,” Evan said. He scanned the Marines. “Nealson, with me. I’ll need your help to get him down here.”

Teyla was already dialing the gate again.

Nealson was young, a barely eighteen, a Marine fresh out of Parris Island. But he stepped up and said, 

“Yes sir.”

Only a handful of people on base knew who he really was. Only Evan had met him before he’d joined the Marines.

Nealson handed his rifle to one of the medics, shrugged off his tac vest, and then - 

There was a flash of light.

Everyone cried out, shielded their eyes.

When the light faded, Nealson also had a pair of wings. His feathers were pure white.

Evan launched himself into the air, and Nealson followed.

Evan tapped his radio. “Sheppard, you still conscious?”

“Only because it hurts so damn much.”

“We’re gonna get you out of there.”

“If you think you’re carrying me out of there like some damn bride -”

Evan landed on the hillside where he and Sheppard had fallen. Nealson landed beside him.

“Sir,” Nealson said.

Sheppard peered up at him. “You too?”

“Me three,” Nealson drawled, with familiar dryness.

“C’mon, sir. We’ll come back for your gear later.” Evan knelt, beckoned to Nealson.

Together, the two of them managed to hoist Sheppard to his feet. What they were about to do would take concentration and coordination, because Evan had to carry Sheppard and Nealson had to stabilize his injured wings.

Good thing both of them had experience as combat flyers. 

Between the two of them, they managed to get Sheppard back to the clearing with minimal jostling. Dr. Kanzaki was there when they landed, directed them to lay Sheppard face-down on a gurney while she checked his wings.

“I’ve got it from here,” she said, and then directed her next instructions to Keller and the med team.

They rushed Sheppard through the gate. The rest of AR-1 followed.

AR-3 and Nealson’s teammates remained, staring at Evan and Nealson.

“Should we go back for the gear, sir?” Nealson asked.

“You go,” Evan said. “I’ve had enough flying for one day.”

Nealson nodded and took to the sky once more.

Evan closed his eyes, concentrated, and let his wings fade away. When he opened his eyes, the others were staring at the sudden rain of feathers as his wings dissolved, turning from feathers to sparkles and dust to nothing.

Nealson returned with Evan’s tac vest, rifle, and bedroll a few minutes later. Evan accepted his gear with a nod of thanks, strapped his vest back on. 

Nealson shook off his wings like a dog shaking water off its coat, and then he turned to Evan. 

“Anything further, sir?”

“Back to Atlantis,” Evan said. He dialed up the gate, sent his IDC through. Once he received confirmation, he stepped through. 

“Major,” Woolsey said. “Welcome back. Heard things got interesting out there.”

“Just another day in Pegasus, sir.” Evan handed his gear off to the quartermaster and headed for a transporter. 

He arrived in the infirmary, where half of the staff was standing around and staring while Keller and Kanzaki worked to set the bones in Sheppard’s wings, the other half pretending to be very busy. 

“How is he?” Evan asked Teyla. 

She, Ronon, and Rodney were standing near Sheppard’s bed but out of the way of the medical team. 

“He is in much pain.” Teyla’s brow was furrowed with worry. 

“Breaking a wing hurts,” Evan said. “I can’t imagine what breaking both is like.”

“Will he be able to fly again?” Rodney asked. 

Evan said, “We’re flyboys. No matter what, we always get to fly.”


End file.
